wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lisa Mason
Aylesbury, England, UK |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 5 ft. 7 in. |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 1998-2000, 2013-2014 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Huntingdon |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Terry Sharpington |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active}} Lisa Elena Jane Mason (born February 26 in Aylesbury) is a British gymnast who trained at Huntingdon Gym Club, starting at the age of five, and competed at both domestic and international level. In her family life she is one of four children, having three brothers Scott, Daniel and Michael. On 15 May 2005 she gave birth to a daughter named Yalarna Elena Mason. Career 1998-2000 She has represented her country at 3 European championships and world championships events, Commonwealth Games and Olympic Games where at the 1998 Commonwealth Games she won two Gold medals. On the domestic scene, she has been a British Gymnastic Champion on three occasions, her first title being won at the age of 14 (the youngest ever gymnast to win the senior title) Her worst noteworthy injury was when she broke her arm in 1995 at the junior british championships after falling off the uneven bars Where she had two plates and twelve bolts inserted in the injury. After 6 months off she returned to gain the title of senior British champion and then continuing a consecutive win 3 years in a row, a first for any gymnast. Lisa had a lot of 'first British' titles, for example, she was the first British gymnast to ever win gold at a Grand Prix event. In 1998 she won the Cottbus floor title ahead of Russia's Elena Produnova and Svetlana Khorkina. She also was the first Brit to make finals in European and World Championships. In Tianjin, she earned the highest ever placing in the All-Around for a British Gymnast in the World Championships, also helping Great Britain take the first ever full team to the Olympic Games. She competed in prelims and qualified for the all-around final. She, like many others, had vaulted on the incorrectly set vaulting horse. When this was discovered, the vault was set to its correct height and all the gymnasts who had vaulted were offered a second chance. Mason took this chance and scored slightly higher than the incorrect vault. She placed 23rd in the all-around and retired after the Games. She was awarded the title of "Master Gymnast" by British Gymnastics. 2013 Lisa was still very much involved in gymnastics as a coach and a choreographer and is also a stunt double and sports model. In January, after 12 years away from the sport, Lisa announced her comeback with her aim being to qualify for the Glasgow 2014 Commonwealth Games. She initially only competed on beam and vault but added in floor and bars at a later date. In March 2013 in her first come back competition Lisa was crowned English vault champion and finished 4th in the finals at the National British championships after only 5 months of training, something no one had ever done before and many doubted she could do. On beam she showed a wide range of new skills but had numerous falls. She also participated in the Pro Gymnastics Challenge as Team World, but unfortunately placed second to Team USA. 2014 She competed at the English Championships, winning silver on vault, and placing fifth on bars, sixth on floor, and eighth in the all-around. She placed eleventh in the all-around at the British Championships, but withdrew from the event finals with an injury. She recovered in time to compete at the Leverkusen Cup in October, winning gold on balance beam and bronze on vault and with her team. 2015 She competed at the English Championships in March, winning floor exercise silver, vault bronze, and placing an impressive fourth in the all-around. At the British Championships, she encountered issues on balance beam that landed her in seventh in the all-around and eighth in the event finals. She also stumbled in vault finals, finishing fourth, but performed a clean floor routine to win the bronze. In June, she won gold on vault at the Gym Festival Trnava in Slovakia. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Blues for Klook" by Eddy Louiss 2015 - "Sand" by Nathan Lanier featuring Katherine Whipple